someone extra
by beautifulbutterfly1
Summary: Alexia Roberts was raised by bobby and had known Sam and Dean during that time. after nine years of not seeing them she goes to help them with a case and afterwords nothing is as it seems. my first supernatural fanfic be nice please Dean/OC Sam/OC M For Later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bobby comes in sooner then in shows and this takes place in the begining of "home" enjoy**

Alexia was sitting on the couch of the hotel room, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a witches Journal open in her lap. One of her hunter friends had found it and since they knew her parents where killed by witches they thought it could be helpful. As she was just getting to some of the seriously twisted parts in the journal her phone rang.

Alexia sighed and reached behind her grabbing it with out looking at the screen she flipped the phone open. "this better be important" She said shortly the journal had put her in a off mood.

"is that anyway to talk to the man who raised you, Idjit" a gruff man said over the phone. A smile formed on her face as she heard as warm a greeting as she was going to get from her uncle.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby just reading something... unpleasant" Alexia heard a sigh. she knew that he didn't call to bullshit so she set the journal aside and shifted on the couch.

"so whats up" she asked him, she could hear him chuckle. "you know me to well Alexia" she smiled bobby was not really her uncle just a hunter who took care of her after her parents died and growing up with him She had gotten used to his ways.

"The Winchester boys need your help Lexa they have to go back to Lawrence" she sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. "you telling me Sam and Dean Winchester called and said they need my help funny seeing as how i have not heard from them in 9 years" she had a smirk on her face knowing he was signing her up with out telling the boys. there was a long pause and a curse "no they don't know i called you".

Alexia laughed and sighed finishing the hot coco she stood up and stretched her legs "all right ill go meet them just tell me where they are". after he gave her the directions she said good bye. an hour later she was on the road on her way to Lawrence, Kansas to meet up with the Winchesters, through out the ride memories of dean and Sam came rushing in her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFla shbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

_Alexia: age 5_

_Dean: age 7_

_Sam: age 3_

_a small brown haired girl came running down the steps of the old house her adoptive father had been making breakfast, pancakes. as she sat down at the table she had the widest smile that was possible on her heart-shaped face her baby blue eyes watched as the fluffy pancakes where tossed on her plate. Bobby looked at her "did you wash your hands Lexa" she brought her small hands to her face then wiped them off on her denim dress just to make sure. _

_She turned her palms to her uncle bobby "yes see and i even made sure". she watched him smile at her but the sound of a engine outside made them both look at the window. the sound stopped and doors where slammed and a gruff voice cursed out. there was a knock on the door Alexia just shrugged and got the butter and put a little bit on her pancakes. as the door opened she had the syrup and was about to turn it upside down when she was stopped._

_"whoa there little girl you are going to get that everywhere" Alexia smiled widely she turned around. "uncle John" she said happily wrapping her arms around the mans neck. all the hunters had been her uncles back then but her favorite was john. "so little Lexa have you been good" she nodded fast as he set her down by Sam and dean._

_"don't let her fool you she just gets away with it because she pulls her pout face" bobby had com into view then he finished the pancakes and set the extra on the table. _

_john laughed "well then how about i have her make it up". Alexia just smiled and listened "you make sure Sam and dean behave and ill bring you all back something hows that". Alexia squealed in delight her uncle john always got her the coolest toys i can do that uncle john i promise". he chuckled and looked to bobby "i shouldn't be gone more then a month if there are any problems call me"._

_all he got was a grunt john kissed the boys on the head and told them to be have then ruffled Alexia's hair and was gone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
_

Alexia twirled the locket on her neck. John was gone for only a month that time and when he got back he had given her the silver locket it was etched with a sigil to word of demons but on the inside had been pictures of John, Sam, and Dean. those three had been like family.

they had been around all through out her growing up and had even helped her start hunter training, much to bobby's dislike.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashba ckXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

_Dean:17_

_Alexia:15_

_Sam:13_

_John and Bobby had been fighting for over and hour over Alexia training. "no she is not going to get into this messed up life i wont have it" Bobby was red in the face with anger. "Bobby she is plenty old enough, and you know as well as i do that you may try to keep her out of it but sooner or later those things are going to come after her" John who was known for his anger was surprisingly calm._

_Bobby ran a hand over his face "yeah John i know that not the problem". "well then what is" John was starting to get irritated he had looked over at the now 15 year old girl. Alexia was gangly she had not hit puberty yet so she looked twelve and it had gotten her into fights at school. Bobby motioned John into the other room and closed the door. Lexa knew what he was telling John._

_as of last year Alexia had started to develop powers. it started out mind reading and empathy, but soon it escalated to being able to set things on fire. Dean grabbed Alexia's hand which made her blush, she always had a crush on the older Winchester boy. he was always so nice to her and kept her safe from the things in the closet or under her bed when she was younger. _

_before they could say anything john burst out of the room he grabbed the boys and dragged them outside. John and Dean got into a argument but in the end dean listened to his father and got in the impala. as the car drove away she wiped away a tear the waved to Sam and dean when she saw them looking through the back window. bobby held her as she cried she could not help that she was a freak._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXend FlashcbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

She sighed, that had been the last time she saw any of the Winchesters. Not to long after she started training Bobby sent her to combat training with some hunters he knew. When that was over she went to stay at the roadhouse with Ellen, Jo, and Ash as she learned from ash how to hack and all sorts of computer stuff.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel the boys where in. as she stepped out of the car she threw on a warm coat and pulled back her black hair.

Alexia took a deep breath and counted to ten to gather her nerve about seeing Sam possible John and the boy she still had her heart set on Dean. she knocked there was a silence, she could almost imagine Sam and Dean gathering up a weapon maybe a squirt bottle of holy water then making there way slowly to the door.

"who is it" a gruff voice called out it was to young to be john so it was one of the boys. "bobby singer sent me" she said deciding not to give them her name just yet.

there was talking low enough so she couldn't hear. then the door flew open and she was doused in holy water a bucket full at least.

she pursed her lips and felt her eye twitch "are you two blockheads satisfied now". she let her annoyance seep threw to her voice they apologized and gave her a towel to dry off with. she sighed and went to deans bag and dug out a shirt and some sweats his protests where cut short by her glare.

when she got in the bathroom she could hear them talking "who is that" it was Sam asking. she heard the springs in a bed whine, dean had sat down. "I don't know Sammy she looks so familer" she could not help but smile she turned and looked at the full length mirror.

She had changed alot, her hips had become full but they where not to wide, her stomach was toned from the training she had done, her breasts where almost a D how that happened she still had no idea, her skin used to be a pasty white but was now a light olive color.

her hair reached her low back and was a midnight black, her lips where full now. she smiled remembering how an ex used to tell her that she could give Angelina Jolie a run for her money with those lips. her eyes where more of a almond shape and still a sky blue.

she got dressed and went back into the room feeling the boys eyes on her the whole time. "are you two going to keep staring or are you going to fill me in" Sam cleared his throat and started to explain what they thought was going on in there old house.

Alexia was sifting through her thoughts, but a question kept bugging her why wasn't Sammy at had helped him submit his first application back when they where young. "hm i think we should check it out" She said, Alexia hadn't noticed Dean had not said a word but had noticed he was burning a hole in her head basically. so she decided to give her self up.

"Sam can i ask you a question" Sam looked at Alexia with a looks that said 'shoot', She smiled softly. "why arnt you in college Sam-I-Am i mean we worked so hard on your applications" there was silence.

Sam dropped the pen he was holding as my words sank in "oh my god Alexia" he said softly before tackling her in a hug which knocked them off the bed.

**tell me how i did...i know im not the best writer but hey i try :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not say this in the last chapter but i swear i do not own supernatural(i wish) i only own the chars i bring in Onward with the story *cracks whip* :)**

Alexia was laughing and gasping for air "Sam i missed you to but seriously get off". she heard him laughing as he stood up letting her breath "sorry Lexa i just have missed you".

she smiled "i have missed you to" she looked over at the shocked dean "and you i have missed you as well". she reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down to floor to her. she giggled at his shocked face "aw dean-o you didn't miss me"

she teased him "Lexa i missed you like crazy" he said finally. what she didn't expect was the rough kiss he gave her it was rough but full of emotion.

when he pulled away Alexia stared wide eyed at him her blue eyes staring into those stormy green pools. "well that was unexpected" she said not that she minded it was the reverse she loved it. that kiss made her legs melt it was quiet in the room tell Sam cleared his throat. she pulled away from Dean her face was red and it only got worse when she saw Sam smirking.

"so let me see John's Journal maybe i can find something" she said sitting down at the table in the room. Sam placed the journal in front of her as she opened it and started reading she felt deans eyes on her. she coughed a bit "so have you talked to some of your dads old friends" she looked up at the boys. Sam shook his head "no i was about to go out and do that" she nodded.

She then looked at Dean "you going to stay or go". he just kept watching her "ill stay, Sammy call if you find anything out" Sam nodded and left.

Alexia kept reading "John did not skip out on any detail" she said. turning pages she would see crud drawings newspaper articles and pictures of dean and Sam. she shifted at the awkward silence between her and dean. "Lexa where have you been through out these nine years" she looked up to him.

it was then she realized how much he had changed. his eyes didn't shine like they used to his muscles where more defined. his five o' clock shadow made him look rugged...wait no stop Alexia stop thinking like that. she shook her head to get the thoughts away "i was training first i went to a couple hunters for fighting then i was at the roadhouse learning how to work on computer".

she heard him whistle "that is alot of training". she just shrugged "it was not that bad its just i missed y..." she stopped talking.

she watched his eyebrow raise in question before he could say anything his cell phone went off. he picked it up and put it on speaker "go ahead Sam".

Sam explained how there father had gone to see a psychic then went to go name off a few when he said the name Missouri i stopped him. "there is a line in here it says 'i went to Missouri and now i know the truth'" dean blinked. "i thought he meant the state" she smiled at him. "give us the address Sam we will meet you there" Sam gave them the address and Lex kept flipping through pages.

her heart sunk as she read threw a page and her parents name was on it along with two other name. underneath her fathers name was Raguel and under her mothers name was Astaroth. Dean must have seen her face because in a instant he was there looking. she took down the names on a separate piece of paper before slamming the journal shut.

"we better go and help Sam so i can go to bobby's and figure out what this means" she did not notice he had opened the journal back up. "Lexa there are arrows pointing to your name" she just shrugged "we will work on it later". with that they both left and walked to her black 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T Alexia heard dean whistle. "damn baby girl nice wheels" she just shrugged shrugged and moved to the driver side. "present from Bobby, you gonna stand there with your tongue hanging out or are you going to get in" he chuckled and got in on the passenger side.

Lex took off as soon as the door was shut. she fallowed Dean's directions to a house it was a lovely Victorian style house, She was looking at it looking at the design when she swore she saw John in a window. she shook her head thinking she must have been seeing things. she pulled up next to the '67 black Chevy impala and flashed a smile at Sam.

as she put her car in park Dean was already out and was rubbing the side of his Impala "im sorry baby i know i feel like i cheated on you lusting after another car". Alexia just rolled her eyes and locked her car walking over to Sam she smiled "is he always like this". Sam just laughed "oh you have no idea" he took her by the arm and walked with her into the house.

the waiting was killing them but not to long after a balding white man came out fallowed by a lively African american woman. "don't worry she has eyes only for you" the woman said lovingly to the man but from the signals she was sending she was lying. the man thanked her and no sooner had she shut the door had she said "poor fool his wife is doing the garner"

Alexia almost laughed but decided that might not be the best idea. "then why did you just tell him she wasn't" Dean asked "people come here for positive answers sugar".

Alexia smiled she had a feeling she was going to like this woman alot. "well are you coming" Missouri said in a snappish tone oh she was going to really like this woman.

As they went into the back room Alexia sat in between Sam and dean on the small couch. "so you think what ever killed your mom is back in the house, and dean you put your feet on my coffee table i will smack you with a spoon" at that Lex laughed. "and you baby girl don't you be laughing i know you have a secret that you are not telling so unless you wanna share with the class dont laugh at others mis fortune".

Lex froze a blush crept on her cheeks and she did not deny it. how had the woman known about the secret she was keeping from Sam and dean. this got Dean looking at her interested she socked dean in the shoulder "no im not telling you".

after talking for a bit they convinced Missouri to go to the house where they then convinced the home owner to leave. about two hours, and many possessed things later the bags where in place and the house was trashed and the woman came back. "well i will help but then im going to head to bobby's i need to figure somethings out" Dean was busy cleaning and mumbling things under his breath.

Sam hugged her close "keep in touch Lex". Lex returned the hug but dug out a marker from her pocket and signed her name neatly on Sams hand. Underneath she added her number "its a two way street you guys call me sometime".

on her way out Missouri stopped her "baby girl your powers are not to be hidden anymore then those feelings for dean you have bottled up". she left Lex before she had a chance to react. Alexia got in her car not even bothering to turn on the radio she just wanted to think on her way home.

**YAY! nother chapter...ts a little later then i wanted to put it out buuut school got in the way that and i had to rewatch the episode and edit it...sooo in the next one im going to have it Alexias point of view since that seems to be easier for me to type lol...so onword to the next one**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok sooooo i only on Lexa and the other charas that are NOT in supernatural if you think i do i freaking wish but sadly no...this skips some episodes but they will be mentioned throughout the chapter...and we will learn more about Lexa yay Lexa...sooo yeah read now mwahahhahahahha *cracks whip again laughing evilly***

on the way home to Bobby's i got a call from Sam. he was explaining to me about the poltergeist and how his mom had saved him and dean by destroying herself.

i could hear the tone in his voice he was upset, not that i could blame him. there was a point where sam and i had talked about our mothers he did not have much to go on, and i had felt bad because i had known my mother better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflashbackXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alexia:10_

_Sam:8_

_Alexia and Sam where sitting on top of one of the piles of cars. Sams Dad was inside talking to bobby about something to do with Dean. so her and Sam got to go and watch the stars like they always do. suddenly Sam looked at his friend "Lexa do you remember your mom". Alexia turned to look at Sam she knew he missed his mom but that was the first time he asked about her mom._

_she nodded "yes i remember her she used to sing to me and read me stories and when i had nightmares she would hold me until i had fallen asleep". She had felt tears form on the sides of her eyes she was only 4 when she was put in the care of bobby. Her memories of her parents had stuck though, her mother was a caring woman with black hair tan skin and dark almost black eyes. _

_Lexa was told all the time she looked just like her mom but she felt she looked more like her father. he was a tall man he had been muscular and tough looking, he had this air around him that made you want to show him respect. The feature Alexia remembered most where his eyes they had been a baby blue just like hers. he was the bast dad any girl could hope for._

_"Lex how did your parents meet" she smiled and stared at the stars. she loved that Sam was asking it helped keep the memories alive. "i don't know for sure but i think it was because of work they where both hunters and there families didn't like each other so they ran away together...at least that's what moms journal says" Alexia stared at the stars sadly._

_"im sorry i know it makes you sad to talk about them" she looked over at Sam his brown eyes showed he regretted talking to her about it. she shook her head "no Sam its ok i don't mind". he looked relieved and spent a hour asking me questions about my mom and dad._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXend FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
_

i sighed and twirled the locket i was about 4 hours out from Sioux falls and my mind was not letting me forget a certain Winchester boy. i turned on the radio "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas came on i blinked another memory came to the front of my Brian,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashBackXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dean:15 _

_Alexia:13_

_Dean had been walking around the school looking for Lexa Sam had told him that she had a meeting with a boy Dean knew was no good. as he rounded the corner to the bleachers he saw her she was wearing a tank top and jeans weather or not she had started to develop was not a issue. _

_even as a skinny scrawny girl she was the attention holder to many men she did have slight curves but even dean admitted she was enchanting especially with her dark hair and light eyes. Alexia had met with the boy because he said he needed help with history which was one of her best subjects. "thank you for helping me i should repay you some how" the boy whose name was Brian said. Lexa smiled a smile that could melt even john stone heart "don't worry about it"._

_as she got up to leave she felt Brian grab her wrist "well how about i get something". he said she made a face not knowing what else he could possible want._

_not even a second later she was pinned against a wall. she was so thrown off guard she did not even try to counter it like dean had taught her. she just struggled against his weight "oh stop struggling Alexia i know you want this to". she closed her eyes and drew in a breath to scream loudly but before the sound even formed she felt Brian being torn from her._

_when she opened her eyes she saw Dean scaring the crap out of the boy. Lexa moved close to Dean wrapping her arms around his waist she was scared and shaking. she felt dean wrap a arm around her "don't you ever fucking touch her or so much as look at her again you hear me". Brian just scoffed "what are you her boyfriend because last time i checked she was single meaning free game"._

_her eyes widened she had never been referred to a game before and she did not like it. "that's right she is my girlfriend now back off dude before i rearrange you ugly face" Lexa looked to dean he had wrapped her up in his arms pressing her head to his chest. she heard Brian mutter something as he left as soon as he was gone Dean held her out at a arms Length._

_"what are you stupid?" he said loudly she winced, he was pissed. "what where you doing with a jerk like him?" he asked her a bit more calm. Lexa sighed "he asked for help with history i thought that was it i really never thought..". she heard Dean sigh then pull her to a hug "Lexa you have to be careful the things in the dark i can handle, human boys not so much"._

_she smiled and kissed his cheek "you are always there for me superman thank you". she turned to head awa from the school leaving a shocked dean standing there his hand on his cheek. back at the car John had "Carry on my wayward son" by Kansas playing_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXend FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

that had been one her more favorite memories with dean. she sighed she missed days like that with him. God, she missed people saying her and him where together in her mind they where. things had always been so easy between them.

John and Bobby used to tease her about being Deans girl when she was younger but she would always fight it. as she rolled into the Junk yard her phone went off she flipped her phone open "Talk to me". she heard dean chuckle her stomach dropped the man had a good chuckle.

"Lexa i know you wanted to learn what those names meant but i have to ask if you you will find out all you can on the yellow eyed demon please", i heard his desperation. i sighed "yeah dean ill look into it those names are not going anywhere" i could almost see him smile"thank you baby girl". i rolled my eyes "yeah no problem ill talk to you later".

he hung up first and i went inside the house Bobby was on a hunt said a note on the fridge. i shrugged my coat off and sat down getting to work.

**k so thats this chapter done YAY and after a 3 hour nap see what sleep can do for you lol...so you didnt learn much more about lex but you learned more like how she has a thing for Dean-o but i mean come on who does not...anyhooooo onword to the next one :D hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok sooooo i only on Lexa and the other charas that are NOT in supernatural if you think i do i freaking wish but sadly no...sooo the last chapter did not work out how i wanted it sooooo this one will go how i planned the last one sorta lol...*cracks whip* you know the drill **

Between searching for information on yellow eyes and helping the boys out plus any other hunter that called me i hardly had time to think about the thing i had found in John's journal, let alone sleep. after a while i stopped hearing from the boys i was guessing it was because they had gotten a call from John and they went to go meet him.

i finally got to nap a little bit but not even a hour and a half later i heard my phone go off i groaned and reached on the night stand for it. "Talk to me" i said sitting up on my bed "is this mrs. Roberts". i frowned i did not like the serious sound of the woman on the phone "yeah it is who is this" i heard noise in the background this woman was at a hospital.

"Mrs. Roberts i am so sorry but your husband his brother and father where in a accident" i was instantly awake. i had a feeling this was the boys seeing as how making me married to one of them was a prank both of them had discussed before. "hows his brother" i said as i stumbled out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Sam Winchester is just fine just sleeping off his injuries but he has been asking for you and John and dean are both unresponsive" i felt faint.

"you tell Sam i will be there tell me where this hospital is" I got the name of the hospital and threw on shorts and a tank top. i filled a back pack full of stuff: my laptop, books. as i raced down the stairs throwing on my sandals i saw bobby close his phone. "im guessing you know the boys are in the hospital" i could only nod as I loaded up on snacks and some of my hidden cash.

"im going to go get the impala keep me posted" i could only nod as i ran out of the house got in the car. i was going way over the speed limit to get to the hospital quickly my mind racing wondering just how bad dean and John and Sam where. god i cant leave those idiots alone for five freaking minutes with out them hurt themselves I thought.

I turned into the hospital parking lot and found the best parking spot i could. I had rushed into the hospital almost knocking over several people on my way to the desk. I stopped as i saw a blonde nurse behind a desk "excuse me my name is Alexia Roberts i got a call for Sam dean and John Winchester". the blonde looked at me a smile on her lips "Sam is in room 203 visiting his father your welcome to go up there".

i gave a relieved sigh and thanked her. as i made my way up the staires i had a chill i knew there was a spirit close by but it was a hospital not a big shock there. i went down the hall and stoped as i saw the letters 203 and took a deep breath my nerves where on the fritz. i could hear Sam and his father talking i walked to the open door and leaned against it.

they had not noticed me but at least the mood was light they where talking about the time sam and dean stole the impala and took it for a joy ride and smashed it on a tree. i smiled rembering that day she never thought John would forgive the boys "you boys sure know how to damage a perfect good car" i finally said.

Sam shot up and come over and wrapped me in a tight hug "Lexa im so glad your here". i hugged him back "well apperntly im married to your brother so i thought a good wife should be here". he pulled away and was blushing "sorry about that i had done that as a joke".

i shrugged "dont worry i figured that was it but it seems to have come in handy". i heard John clear his throat i tensed as we looked at him "well little girl your sure did grow up". i flashed him a small smile "and you look like hell uncle John", he laughed. it was light hearted through out the conversation until my phone went off.

i flipped it open "Talk to me" i said. "tell that idjit Sam im an hour out to get the impala" the line went dead, i have to admit i loved mine and Bobby's calls. i shoved the phone back in my pocket and turned to Sam. "Bobby is about a hour out if you want to you should go meet him" sam was going to leave but John gave him a list of stuff to have Bobby get for him.

After Sam left the room it was awkward neather John nor i really knew what to say to each other. i fiddled with the locket around my neck i saw john watching me "you still have that". i nodded and opened the silver trinket "still have the pictures to". i sighed "you know uncle John no matter what you thought of my powers i still loved you three and i still looked up to you".

he was silent i think from shock "im going to go see dean". with that i left and had a nurse take me to deans room, as i entered i all but winced. he was hooked up to so many machienes. the docter came in and as telliing me his injurys and stuff like that but he seemed far away.

when he finally gave up talking to me he left me alone i pulled up a chair next to him. i took a calming breath i felt a presence i knew it was dean i could not help but smile. i tookhis hand in one hand and i placed a hand on my cheek "im sorry Dean i should have been there with you im so sorry". i could almost hear him telling me to shut up.

"i never told you this but i have always loved you and i dont mean how i love your brother or father i mean you had a special place in my heart" i felt tears sting my eyes. ""i never said anything because i always felt like you would laugh at me" i yawned and layed my head down and fell asleep my hand still in hie.

**I have to make this into to two chapters i wanted to get it out there before school so its not the greatest but hey its a chapter i shall be back later weeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

i must have been asleep for a while since it was dark outside now. i saw a ouija board on the ground as i stretched i knew it was Sam which made me roll my eyes."Dean is going to give him hell for that one" i said with a soft smile my hands still hands still had deans. "please come back to me soon babe i need you" i said softly i turned as i head Sam walk in.

"dads not in his room" was all he said, i could hear from his tone he did not want me to hear what he was going to say to dean. i stood up and kissed deans forehead softly "ill go find him". i did not let Sam say anything else before i left, I decided that right then was a good time to flex my powers since i would not find John on my own easily.

i stood against a wall and closed my eyes concentrating on John, holding the locket for help. i felt his spirit coming from down in the basement i could tell he was waiting for someone. That alone was enough for me to fallow the trail to a boiler room, as i snuck into the dark room i Heard John talking to some one.

"how stupid do you think i am" i glanced around a corner. John had the colt pointed at a janitor and from the vibes the Janitor was giving off he was possessed by a vary powerful demon. From Johns actions that was Yellow eyes the demon who had killed his wife. "oh i never thought you where but a certain girl is very stupid it seems" there was a pause "come out here child i know your there i can feel you probing me with that power of yours".

i glared and cursed under my breath as i stepped out my arms where crossed over my chest. "Alexia Roberts what in the hell are you doing here" i winced at Johns tone. "Sam was worried about you and well frankly so was i". the demon turned to me i finally saw why they called him yellow eyes, his eyes looked like sulfur was swimming around in them.

"so this is little Lexa, you look just like your mom" he smiled at me which just wanted to make me sick. "you don't know my parents so just shut your trap" i said not hiding the venom in my voice. "oh so you haven't told her John now that is sad almost as sad as you not telling Sam about himself and the other children" i frowned at the demons words.

"Lexa go back to dean now" John commanded me. before i could tell him where to shove it two very large men stood on eather side of me there aura's reeked of demons "sorry Johnny she cant go anywhere now tell me why you summoned me" my eyes went wide as i looked at John. "i want to make a deal the colt and the bullet for Dean" yellow eyes smiled. "i can not help him" my heart sunk "but i know some one who can" John nodded. "fine but i want to see him awake before i give you the gun" the Demon almost looked genuinely hurt.

"what don't trust me" John had a unwavering look. "understandable" was all that came from the demon. "so we have a deal then" the Demon got right in Johns face "not so fast i need you to sweeten the deal for me". John nodded and i felt like socking him in the face "what do you want i don't have anything else".

the yellow eyes turned on me "give me the girl and ill ensure the safety of the boy". that was enough for me "oh hell no im not part of this crazy crap" i spat out. "not an option name something else" John said. "why John afraid ill tell her who she really is" i was getting really mad at this point i did not like getting talked about if i was standing right there.

"no she is not mine to give away so name something else" from johns tone he was trying to protect me. "well you eternal soul would make me happy, but not in ten years as soon as i have the colt i want to drag your petty soul down stairs i opened my mouth to deny that to. "done now fix dean" my mouth just hung open did i really just hear John right.

Yellow eyes snapped his fingers him and the demon twins disappeared leaving John and I alone. "what the hell was that" i finally said John looked at me. "im saving my boy Lex that's what that was" i wanted to hit him but tears blurred my vision.

"you think Dean would want that he is going to be pissed" i said my voice wavering. "no i don't think it is but please Lex don't tell him not for a while anyway" John said as he hugged me. "uncle John what are they going to do with out you" i cried into his shoulder. "there strong little girl and they have bobby and Dean will have you just stay by his side" i nodded and pulled away and wiped my nose.

"come on lets go see the boys" he said wrapping a arm around my shoulder walking with me. i clung to him the walk back was quiet until just before deans room "Lex look up those names in my Journal but after yellow eyes is dead". i nodded knowing i would honor it he walked into deans room, i waited a minute collecting myself before i went in.

"can we not fight please" i heard John ask Sam softly it pulled at my heart. yeah don't fight Sam you wont see him again i wanted to say but didn't dean saw me walk in and smiled at me. i went straight to him and placed my lips to him when i pulled away i frowned "don't you ever go into a coma again or i will kill you".

Dean chuckled "ill remember that Doll". i smiled as he grabbed my hand "Sam can you get me some Caffeine John asked Sam. i could tell from his tone he wanted to talk to dean alone. "ill be right outside" i said quietly before leaving i kissed dean again and walked out with the taller Winchester boy.

Sam had a happy step to his walk which just wanted to make me cry. how was he going to take John dying i shook my head as John walked out we looked at each other and said a silent goodbye. i walked back into Deans room and sat on the bed facing him "so what do you remember" i asked.

he shrugged "the only thing i remember is you telling me you loved me honestly that's it". i smiled to him and put a hand on his cheek "it is true dean i probably always have but never knew how to tell you". Dean reached up and took my hand "Lex you know i don't like chick flick moments but this is the exception and does not leave this room".

he took a deep breath "I have always had strong feelings for you and was devastated when my dad refused to let us see you, i started just seeing random women but they all looked just like you only not one had your eyes your personality or something else about you that i loved you never left my heart only grew in it so what i am saying is i love you to and always have". i was speechless Dean was serious i thought he would throw in a joke or something but this was a part of dean I had never seen before.

i leaned foreword and kissed him deeply i felt his hand rub my back as i melted to him. i heard commotion from down the hall but it seemed far away right at that moment i was so engrossed in dean i didn't even hear the door open until Sam spoke. "Dads Dead" his voice was hysterical i broke away from dean all of us shared a silence. Dean and Sam out of shock and me i was horrified about what they where going to do to the old hunter in hell and how i was going to keep it from Sam and especially Dean.

**Yay another chapter done muahahhahahahahh im just that good...thanks for all the favs of the stories its awsome to see :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

It has been a week since John was killed. Dean had not talked to me since, he was distant even when I tried to be near him he moved away. Sam and i had finally cracked Johns voice-mail code. Ellen had left a message but i decided not to say anything if the boys where not talking to me I damn sure was not talking to them. Sam went out to go talk to dean and I opted to stay inside.

the time Sam was outside i was mumbling things Mainly about dean. how could he kiss me the way he did then just turn around and act like i have the plague. "Men" i said out loud getting bobby's attention I blushed and laid my head on the table top. I knew his father died a week ago but you would think he would still acknowledge me.

I sighed deeply maybe i was being a bit of a brat I thought which made me feel bad. i shook my head and decided that it would be better just to deal with what was going on then talk to him about it.

"Sam came rushing in the house "bobby do you have a working car". Bobby looked up from his book "yeah the keys are hanging up" SAM nodded and turned towards the hanger. "Lexa are you coming I think dad would have wanted you to" I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what caused him to bring John up.

"Sure Sammy ill come" I stood up and walked to a closet where I had a spare bag hidden for when i needed it. i followed him out not bothering to look at dean "i call driving" Dean said. I smiled knowing what car was only working right at this point that was not the tow truck.

and i wanted to laugh horribly when Deans face fell after seeing the beat up old blue van. I smirk and got in the back throwing my back pack on the seat and stretched out thankful it was only clothes and not knives or guns. "just make your self at home why don't you" I heard dean say I knew he was joking but I was till upset so I looked at him with a glare.

i saw guilt hit those green eyes and it just made me feel worse. I sighed and fell asleep knowing it would be a few hours to get to the roadhouse. I heard the boys start talking but ignored it falling into a blissful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDEANS POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

i watched as Lexa fell asleep my heart had sunk from the glare she gave me earlier. Though avoiding her wasn't helping our thing out anyway . I didn't know what to do Dad told me about her parents then laid out a bomb about Sam to.

i was just overwhelmed my mind had so many things going on all at once, the worst of it was dealing with dads death. i sighed and kept driving not caring if Sam was staring at me or not. "Dude did something happen between you and Lex" Sam finally asked about an hour into the ride.

I shrugged "I don't know Sam I love Lexa but I just don't want her to settle with me". I saw Sams confused look "Dude she has loved you since she first met us".

I gripped the steering wheel "oh yeah then why did she tell me until now, i mean hell why didn't she call in the nine years". Sam ran a hand through his hair "she did i dad blocked her number from our cell phones and after that im sure she just gave up".dean sighed and looked back at Lexa "how did you find all that out".

Sam pulled out there fathers journal "its in here he talks about he did not want us to talk to her but never explained why". Dean shrugged he could tell Sam still had questions but deciding it was a good way to pass the time he let him continue.

"its not just the dad thing is it dean? Tell me why your pushing her away?" i sighed heavily. "Sam your way to smart for your own good, your right its not just dad or stuff like that i just don't want to lose her the way we have lost everyone else".

i did not need to look to know Sam rolled his eyes i could tell in his voice "she lost both her parents to Dean she knows the risks and she is willing to take them why aren't you". I did not say anything Sam was right she knew the costs as much or even more then i did damn i hated when he was right.

"ill talk to her when we get a chance Sam" that was the last thing that we said during the ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLexa's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

i started to wake up slowly giving my body time to adjust. then i realized the car had stopped moving and i shot straight up. As i looked around i recognized the bar that i had spent so much time at. i smiled and crawled out of the van i heard my legs and back pop before i walked to the door. i had known the boys picked there way threw.

Ellen would never leave this place unlocked which is what the door was when i slowly opened it. i walked in just as Jo hit Dean in the face and took back her gun. i smiled Dean called for Sam who came out with Ellen pointing a gun to him. i laughed which got the guns pointed at me "whoa guys maybe next time i wont come back".

Ellen lowered her gun and Jo did as well "damn Alexia cant you call first" Ellen said a smile on her face. "oh and where is the fun in that" i looked past dean seeing ash sleeping on the pool table. "can i wake him up" i said a bit to excited over the fact Ellen just nodded and watched me run to the sleeping Ash.

i tip toed to ash "ash wake up" i said softly. he didn't even move this time i took a deep breath "Ash im going to go and download virus infested male porn on your computer if you don't wake the Fuck up!" i yelled right in his ear. this got him in a frenzy which made him fall off the table i laughed and he looked up glaring for a minute tell he recognized me.

"little bug what the hell you doing here" i smiled at his nick name for me. "im here with the Winchester boys" i said pointing to them before offering a hand to help him up. "oh right on..you wouldn't have put that stuff on my computer right" i smiled and shook my head. "nah im not that mean" ash smiled and put a arm around my shoulders.

"whoa hold up what the hell is going on here" Dean said very confused. "this is the roadhouse i was telling you about dean" i said the smile on my face fell a little, that was the first time i said more then two words to him in a few days. i could tell Ellen could see the tension between dean and i because i saw her little gears turning.

**Yay another chapter done im so sorry this took forever its been hell with school and stuff and im not going to update this weekend cuz ill be out of town i will try to get another chapter up before tomorow **


	7. Chapter 7

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

I was sitting at the bar next to ash, the boys had left to take care of something killing adults in some town. i was typing away on one of his laptops helping him enter Johns research into a database. just then there was a knock on the door ash and i looked at each other slightly confused i shrugged and slid off the seat.

i could make out a figure behind the door as i opened it i was tackled to the ground "ohmygodgetoff". i said in one breath a familer laugh met my ears as the blonde who had attacked me pulled away i gasped "oh my god Ceras is that you".

she nodded "damn straight its me bitch bobby told me where to find you he also told me you where married why wasn't i told or even invited". i laughed at her "i swear you haven't changed since middle school" Ceras's full lips pulled in a smile as she helped me up.

"i may not have but damn Lex you grew up" i rolled my eyes as she grabbed my boobs. "what the hell did i miss" i was floored by Deans voice i had not relized how much i missed it. I saw Sam give a interested look towards Ceras and i smiled "Sam, Dean this is my friend Ceras and her grabbing my boobs is her hello".

i watched as Ceras stared at Sam in the same way he was looking at her oh im going to have fun. "Ceras and i where just talking about going to a club tonight did you boys wanna come" i said with a smile knowing Ceras would go along with it.

Dean gave me a look that made my heart melt before he shrugged "yeah i guess we can go is Jo coming to". his voice sounded almost to hopeful "i dont know why don't you ask her come on Ceras we have to get ready" i said trying to hide the venom in my voice.

Ceras fallowed me to the room i claimed as mine and as soon as we got in she just clapped. "what are you clapping for" i asked as i started going through my clothes. "getting your self a looker i had a feeling dean was good looking but man you go girl" i just rolled my eyes. i pulled out a dress i had gotten once while in new york for a hunt.

"you can dig threw my stuff i have tons of club wear" i told Ceras seeing her look at the closet."do you have anything thats not corsets" i made a face at her.

"yes you just have to dig" i heard her ruffling threw the clothes as i pulled the tiny corset dress over my hips. as i got it situated i looked in the mirror it was a red silk like fabric with small black butterfly's and flowers on it the top, it did not close all the way but the black strings where tight enough that it made my boobs look awesome, there was a small skirt that went about mid thigh.

Ceras stepped out of the closet in a black and silver outfit, the shorts where made just to hide a womens nini and thats about it it showed off half her ass and the shirt was no better, the two pieces of cloth over the boobs covered just enough, it tied off in the back.

"dang you went all out your not going to hit on my brother in law are you" i teased her. she blushed and helped pull my hair into a side pony "maybe i am who knows we may have to get two hotel rooms". i giggled and slid on a pair of ankle boots with a 1/2 inch heel they where black andjust looked right with the outfit.

"well lets go las vegas is not to far from here" Ceras and i linked arms as we headed out to the main bar area. as we entered Ash whistled which got everyone to turn and look "and that is why i dont let Jo go clubbing with Lexa". i blushed hearing ellen "aww your no fun ellen, well we will be back come on boys". Sam anad dean just nodded oh this was going to be fun.

we took my car and i drove like a bat out of hell mainly because as soon as sam got in the back with Ceras it was face sucking city. Dean just kept staring i knew he had words he wanted to say but i think my chest stopped took us all of two or three hours to get to vegas i looked for a good enough club and parked.

sam and Ceras let go of each others face long enough to get out of the car "we will find seats you two go get the hotel and meet us here two rooms". I shook my head and sighed glaring as Ceras slammed my door. "well lets go find us a hotel and a nice one" i said mainly to myself "how can we afford a nice one" deans voic made me wanna shiver.

"i have lots of money" he didnt say anything i still had money from my parents death and he knew it. i pulled into the palms Hotel and casino "i like this one" i said as i got out. Dean just stared at the three giant towers i sighed and had to pull him into the lobby as i paid for the two superior rooms i could see Dean looking around amazed at the quality of the hotel.

"allright i paid we are all set now lets get back to the club" dean nodded and fallowed me back out of the hotel and to the car. the ride was silent and it was driving me crazy 'thats it im getting drunk tonight' i told my self.

a bit of boob and $100 later we got into the club i looked around for sam and Ceras and noticed them in the Vip section waving us over. i smiled my hips swaying to Cyclone by baby bash as i drug Dean over to the section. "we thought it would be better since this is not Deans usual area" i looked at Dean seeing him a little out of place.

"thanks guys" i sat at the booth and ordered a shot of jack daniels starting a tab that was going to be crazy big by the end of the night.

**Holy Crap that took me forever im sorry guys school has been hell and now im sick so you guys get updates yay...also i put up links to lexa and Ceras on my profile i found better pictures so check them out if you want**


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

about two shots later the song was about to change and Ceras pulled me to the dance floor. believe in me now by Taio Cruz came on and i would be damned if my body did not start to move. my hips swayed at first but soon Ceras and i where laughing and dancing as best as we could with this song.

after that get Low came on and that is Ceras and i started to grind on each other until Sam came up and took her from me. i smiled seeing Ceras enjoying the time with Sam so i just danced alone until i felt some one behind me. i looked behind me it was Dean "Damn it baby girl you can not dance like that in front of me" i just smiled.

i Started to grind on him i was probably going to regret this later cuz he knew how to get people back but i didn't care. i kept going until the song ended then headed straight to the bar. i ordered 6 more shots of Jack taking one after the other it went like that all night.

Dean and i would basically molest each other on the dance floor then i would go and drink about 6 more shots. when i was finally to drunk to stand it was decided to be a good time to leave. Ceras, who was as drunk as me, held on to me as we both helped each other out of the club giggling about nothing.

dean came to my side and picked me up bridal style "its like our honeymoon" i giggled got him to laugh "you baby girl are shitfaced" i just smiled triumphantly. "yes, yes i am and proud of it" he just shook his head and placed me in the back seat as Sam put Ceras in next to me.

Ceras took one look at me and smiled before placing her head on my chest and falling asleep. "Sam you better watch your self when we get to the hotel she is like this then she will jump your bones" i saw Sam contemplate this as he slid in the passenger seat.

it took us all of 10 minutes to get to the Palms we where on the 5th floor our rooms just down the hall from each other. Ceras had woken up as we where in the elevator and just as i said she started attaching herself to Sams neck and mouth.

not that Sam was complaining he had a big goofy grin the entire time. I was happy knowing that it was more then lust for those to mainly because Ceras acts different if she is drunk and is lusting after a guy.

I was however a little Jealous Dean was only touching me to carry me in the room and to throw me on the bed. i sat there pouting at the wall i was acting childish and i knew it was the 12 plus shots of jack. "Lexa stop pouting" i shook my head at dean but it looked like the wall.

"whats wrong baby girl" he said softly i felt the bed dip right behind me which caused me to lean into him. "ever since your dad died you have not talked to me or even looked at me its like i have a disease or something" i tried to shut up but god damn the whiskey was working.

he sighed and pulled me into his lap "Alexia Roberts i know i have not been the best person to you recently but i promise im going to be better i do love you baby girl i don't know what was wrong with me". he placed his fingers under my chin and kissed me softly i couldn't help but giggle which caused him to stop.

"what are you giggling at" i caught my breath a little bit. "your not good at chick flick moments" he she smiled and had me lay down on the bed. before joining me he pulled off my boots and his shirt. i sucked in a breath damn he had a good body a bit thin but the muscles where there a year or so and i will have the hottest man on the planet.

when he laid down i snuggled up to him "normally you would have the woman naked before you even get your shoes off". he chuckled "our first time i do not want you drunk now shut up and sleep" i nodded not needing to be told twice. that night i had a dream of dean and i we where happy and a little dark blonde hair girl with my sky blue eyes.

**Yes this one is a little short but the next one is going to be good i swear...i really shouldnt write when im sick but oh well...oh im posting pictures of the outfits...and leave me more reviews damn it tell me what you think or even just pm idc **


	9. Chapter 9

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

The next mourning i was so happy i never got hung over because i could tell from the way Ceras was i would have had a killer one. "Why don't you get miserable like me" Ceras whined at me when we all went out for breakfast. I shrugged "i don't know maybe its so i can listen to Dean bitch and moan about how we are here for" Ceras laughed.

That mourning i had gone out to get the bags from the car which made me spill that i payed for four nights. Dean had flipped, he wasn't big on the whole taking a vacation idea. Though i did find a hunt but now there was no way i was telling him.

"Lexa the only time we go to high profile places like this is when you eather find a hunt or you are just in a serious party mood" Ceras said with a smile. i pulled out a page of torn newspaper and slid it to her. the big bold black lettering said 'wolf man strikes again' "i knew it was a hunt" i heard her say triumphantly.

"yes you and your little witch skills come in handy" i teased. Ceras was from a long line of witches her family was the only one i did not hate. "yeah yeah well from the sound of this article its a werewolf" i nodded. "that's what it sounded like to me" i said picking the article up. "but" Ceras said in a Knowing tone.

"But i called early this mourning all vital organs where there" Ceras sighed. "so if it wasn't a werewolf then what made the name wolf man stick" Ceras sipped her coffee slowly. "I asked about the name apparently the suspect left a card with a wolf printed on it at the scene" i drank my apple juice.

"not to sound like a downer but that does not scream our thing" i smiled at her. "there where traces of sulfur around and on the Vic i said pulling my phone out as it started to go off. Ceras nodded as i answered not looking at the id "talk to me" i heard silence for a moment. "You should come back to your hotel your men miss you" a woman said.

"who is this" i asked my eyes narrowing. "you know who or should i say what i am seeing as i am what brought you here" my eyes widened "you better get your pretty faces back here before i get bored" the line went dead after that.

"we gotta go save the boys" i said as i stood up Ceras ground slightly. "cant we leave them alone for two minutes" this made me smile. We made our way back to the hotel and before we could open the trunk of my car the phone rang again.

"don't even think about getting weapons" the line went dead abruptly. "well i guess we are going in empty handed" Ceras groaned. "well lets go see what this hell spawn wants" she said walking into the hotel.

the ride up the elevator was the longest 2 minutes of my life, my mind was racing on what this demon wanted and why. outside the room there where two demons standing guard "i guess she did not want anyone coming in". the demons looked at us then nodded "except us of course". I could tell with the tone Ceras had used that she was planning something.

as we stepped in i saw Sam and dean tied up to chairs both where facing us. "did you guys throw a party with out us" i said with a fake pout Sam rolled his eyes. "oh they did alright i turned to the blonde woman who stepped out of the corner to the right of me. "alright hell spawn bitch we are here now let the men go, and that meat suit you got to" Ceras snapped causing me to giggle but i hid it well.

the demon turned her eyes black and smiled widely "not until after we have a little chat". i sighed "fine chat away" Secretly i was hopping that Ceras would finish her plan anytime now. "well how about we have a little history lesson on you Alexia" i narrowed my eyes at the woman. "what are you talking about everyone here knows my history more or less" this got the overly red lips smiling.

"oh yes but not all of it you see..." before she could finish Ceras chanted quickly, causing one of the demons behind Sam and dean to start screaming out in agony. "oh the little witch has some tricks well two can play that game" the demon raised a hand and made a sweeping movement causing Ceras to fly into the wall.

next thing i knew i had a piece of metal pressing hard at my throat. Dean had finally gotten out of the ropes and was advancing close. "oh no lover boy you stay right there don't want to spill any of her precious blood do we" the knife pressed harder i could tell it was almost breaking skin.

Dean froze "good boy now im going to let you in on a little secret about you wife here, you see she isn't human in fact she is a mix that no one has seen before". i rolled my eyes "lying is not going to save you hell spawn bitch we are still going to kill you" the woman chuckled. "now see i came here to tell you as a order from yellow eyes, so hush and let me finish" i felt like elbowing her but the blade was to close for comfort so i held it in.

"good now, you see this little child here she thinks she is human, its really cute actually, but no she is half-demon though you already knew that didn't you dean" i saw the look on deans face the demon wasn't lying about that part. just that look was enough to send me in shock my mind was racing "that's not possible".

**Allright sorry this took so long i had fever and was dilusinol trust me you did not want to see what was in my head...any way im going to work on another chapter later and hopefully i will get it up tonight or tomorow mourning**


	10. Chapter 10

**i don't own the people from supernatural but anyone you have never seen before is mine mwahahhahahha...*pulls out a cookie bazooka for my falowers and readers and shoots them with cookies* keep on keepin on**

"oh believe it sugar you half of what i am, thous of us we may not be as strong as you or as high up as your mom but we are like family" i shook my head only creating a bigger cut on my throat. "no that's not true nothing against demons work on me" i had to hold on to that shred of sanity about who i was.

"that's because of your daddy's blood dear sweet Lexa" i narrowed my eyes. "don't you call me that you demon whore" i screamed out before elbowing the woman in the stomach. it caused her to stammer back but in the process brought the knife on my throat creating a small line not deadly just stung.

i heard the woman coughing "you little bitch you used your powers on me didn't you". i turned just in time to see the black mist start coming out of her mouth "i don't have powers to do that". "but i do" i looked at Sam he had blood running out of his nose his body was working to hard. i was going to say something but there was a pain in my abdomen.

i looked down to see the knife being pulled out, the world went slow and blurry. placed my hand on my stomach where blood was pooling out the woman snapped her fingers and her and the demons left there meat suits. I heard dean say my name which caused me to turn around one look in his green eyes and the world came crashing back.

i felt my head spin from blood loss, my knees buckled and i fell back. i could tell i was caught by some one before the world went black.

**_Dean's pov_**

I was frozen to the place i stood, Alexia had blood on her shirt and a nasty cut. "Snap out of it boy i need your help" I heard the strangers words but i just watched Lexa not knowing what to do. Ceras stepped in front of me and slapped my face which made my body move "thanks" i mumbled.

The man looked at Ceras and Sam "you two go to the road house quickly". Before anyone could even blink there was a sound of wings and the man put his hand on my shoulder. the next second we where standing behind Ash. "move we need to lay her down" the man said before picking up Lexa bridal style and moving to the pool table.

Ash and i looked at each other confused "how the hell did you get here so fast" ash asked. "I don't know honestly but we need to help Lexa now" i said running over to the pool table."hold her down this is going to hurt her a little bit" I held on to her arms as Ash grabbed her feet. the man pulled Alexia's shirt up reveling a nasty looking stab wound.

i just watched the man place his hands right on the wound which caused Lexa to Jerk and whimper. the man chanted so softly i could hardly hear it but it was not a language i understood. soon his hand started to glow and Lexa thrashed and screamed not letting myself think i had to hold her down tightly.

One worried like hell Ellen and five minutes later the man stopped and Lexa's wound was just a soft scar on her belly. i stroked the soft black hair from her face and smiled as her eyes opened she looked around and smiled to everyone her gaze stopped at the stranger. "Daddy" she said softly her hand reaching her hand out to him.

"im here Alexia" he took her hand ans rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "sleep now little one i will be here when you get up" she nodded softly and fell asleep almost instantly i looked from her to the man she called dad "your her father" he just nodded. "i thought you where dead" he shook his head "that is something i will explain when she wakes up".

I sighed and went to go lay down, the day had been way to crazy for me.

_Lexa's POV_

I woke up with the most awful pain in my abdomen i Reached my hand to the source of the pain. i felt the bandage and instantly remembered what happened, the woman who was possessed the knife in my stomach, then a brief glimpse at my father. i sat up slowly my back hurt from the pool table but it was not as bad as the stab wound.

"Lexa stay still you will pop a stitch" i groaned and looked at Dean deciding i would charm my self to standing i smiled. "how long was i out for" he was wavering i could tell. "two days, if it wasn't for the man you wouldn't have made it" i tilted my head confused. "what man" i stretched my aching muscles as best as i could.

" i don't know who he is just showed up" i knew something was up. I scooted to the end of the table and slid off gingerly "well then i want to go thank him properly". Dean sighed "there is no way i can get you to stay on the table is there". i gave a mischievous smile "you gonna tie me down" he chuckled. "not tell you feel better sweetheart" i fake pouted.

dean wrapped a arm around my waist and kissed me gently "you scared me Lexa don't do it again". i rolled my eyes "yeah next time ill make sure i let the bad guy know you say i cant get hurt anymore". he gave me his million dollar smile "you do that" i socked him in the shoulder. he walked with me outside where Sam, ceras, Ash, Ellen and Jo where sitting eating bar-b-q.

to hungry to think i walked over picked up Ceras's plate and ate it "hey now that's not nice...oh my god Lexa your all right . all at once every one moved to come near me and make sure i was all right "im fine i wanted to say thank you to the guy Dean said helped me" there was a pause. "he went for some chips he will be right back" i smiled at Ellen.

"so whats his name" i asked sitting down on deans lap and eating his food with much complaint from him. "Robert" Sam said between mouth fulls i felt a twinge of sadness that was my fathers name. "your awake" i felt my heart drop that voice i knew it all to well. i slowly stood up and turned around his dark hair was cut in a shorter version of Deans, his calm pale blue eyes stared back at my wide frantic ones "dad".

**I know i said i would have this up sooner im sorry i had fallen asleep then with school and all that i got way busy...well i hopped you like this chapter i should update another this weekend buuut yeah bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**i dont own anyone who shows up in the show sooo yeah on word sea ****brisket**

* * *

Last time in some one extra(totally went drama tv there :) ):

_ "your awake" i felt my heart drop that voice i knew it all to well. i slowly stood up and turned around his dark hair was cut in a shorter version of Deans, his calm pale blue eyes stared back at my wide frantic ones "dad"._

I just stared at him for a minute the world slowed down "dad is that really you?", I asked hesitantly not sure if i believed my own eyes. he nodded and stepped towards me "yes little bug its me" i felt tears well up i as i heard his nick name for me. With out thought i wrapped my arms around him in a hug "daddy you came back".

he wrapped his arms around me "im sorry little bug i never meant to leave you i was forced to it was the same for your mother". At that moment i remembered what the hell spawn bitch had said about my history. I pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes "dad what am i?" i asked with out sugar coating it i was sick and tired of lies and i just wanted some one to tell me he truth.

he looked shocked for a moment then his face went hard "who said something" he looked up at the group there like they knew something. i froze and turned around looking at everyone there "you all knew didn't you". there was a uncomfortable silence which just pissed me off "i cant believe it". Ceras stood up "we didn't know until just a hour before you woke up honest".

i didn't care the fact that dean knew i wasn't human, my father being alive, and now that everyone knew something that i didn't just pilled on in my mind. i took the keys to the van from inside deans pocket and ran for it throwing the car in reverse, i took off deciding to just go back to Vegas and pick up my car and leave.

some hours later i was pulling out of veges in my baby which, much to my dismay, was destroyed to the point i had to call bobby to come get me. the ride was silent and uneasy. finally after some hours i decided to ask him "Bobby did you know my father was alive" he nearly slammed on the brakes.

"what that bastard is alive and didn't come to see you" i looked at him. "you really didn't know" he shook his head "if i had baby girl he would have been around like a good father should have been".

that was all i needed to know for the time being.

- a week later-

for the entire week after learning my father was alive i did not hear from any one. one night while bobby was away helping some one with a hunter problem, i was sitting in the living room watching some tv and i head foot steps in the kitchen. i quickly grabbed my gun from under the pillow next to me and pointed it in the direction of the foot steps.

my father raised his hands in a surrendering motion "little bug i know you are still mad about everything but shooting me wont help". i clicked the safety on and lowered my gun "what do you want" i huffed at him before sitting back on the couch. he sat next to me "i have to give you a explanation of what you are" i turned off the tv and turned to him.

"all right then explain and dont lie i can tell when you do" he was fiddling with his hands as if he didn't know how to start. this just made me sigh "just get it over with please" he looked me straight in the eyes and grabbed my hands. "little bug, my name is not robert it is Raguel and your mothers name is Astaroth, i am an archangel and your mother is one of the crowned royals of hell" he paused for a moment.

"my father had managed to capture her in one of the many battles we held with hell, in doing so i was ordered to concive a child and try to converte your mother to our side, the child part was done but in the attempt to bring your mother to our side we fell in love and left the sanctuary of heaven as it is frowned upon to have feelings let alone for a demon." i just stared at him taking in all of this.

"when she had you we where so happy, we had managed to stay hidden for so long but once you turned four your powers started flaring up and so many where attracted to you we knew we could no longer stay hidden" he paused and i almost thought he was going to cry. "so we put a spell on you to block your powers from being sensed and we left you with bobby, we knew you would be in good hands but i never stopped watching over you and i know your mother has done the same".

i just stared at him shock set in i couldnt speak my mind was running threw everything i had just learned. "so im and angel and a demon" before he could answer some one clapped i tossed my head up and locked eyes with the same hell spawn bitch from vegas. "what a touching scene, daddy dearist has finally told the truth" i stood up pointing my gun straight at the woman.

she laughed "havnt you learned anything child thouse things just piss me off" i shot her in the stomach three times. "yeah i know but it makes me feel better" she glared at me. "this was my favorite shirt your going to pay for that you whore!" she charged at me and i dogged what i could but at one point she knocked my gun out of my hand and wrapped her hand around my throat.

"now little child your going to pay for what you have done" her hand tightened and my thoughts where if my father was some big bad angel where the hell was he now. instinct kicked in and i placed my hand on the woman's fore head as i did that there was a bright light and in a flash it was gone. the woman let me go and slumped down on the ground i chocked as i caught my breath.

"little bug im sorry but i could not interfere i just had to see if you where ready for the training i have planned for you" i glared at him. "im not going any where with you" i chocked out my voice gravelly and my throat hurt just by breathing. "im sorry but you dont get a choice" with that he wrapped his arms around me and there was a flash of light and all went black but i knew i would not see bobby or Sam or dean for a long while.

* * *

Im so sorry it had taken me forever to up load a new chapter with writers block school that was hard enough then just last week i had lost my uncle so i was no where near technology but i do hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review


	12. Chapter 12

**i dont own anyone who shows up in the show sooo yeah on word sea ****brisket**

* * *

i stared at my childhood home the junk cars seemed to have gotten larger the months i was gone. i smiled seeing my baby parked under the covering looking shiny and new, it was probably bobby and dean who did that. my heart melted as i saw the gruff man who raised me in front of the window i saw him talking to some one. i decided then was as good as time as any to come back in his life.

as i made my way up the stairs of the porch my heart was racing god only knew how long it had been here. in the sanctuary i was in it felt like a week but i knew it had been so much longer on earth. i took a deep breath just before i knocked on the door i hopped they still wanted me to be with them all especially dean. it was silent in the house and the door opened and holy water was thrown on me "you know you have to stop opening doors on me like that".

i growled out as i wiped water off my face i looked at Ellen, dean, Sam, and bobby, and Ceras whose mouths where on the floor. i put a hand on my face "is there something on my face". Ceras was the first to hug me and everyone just fell into place after that i laughed "i missed you guys to". after i was let into the house i sat down "how long was i gone for" i asked curiosity was getting the best of me.

"10 months" dean asked after i had taken a sip from the water bobby had just given me i spit it out on Ceres's face. "10 months i swear it was only a week" i mumbled something incoherent about angles "so what the situation". they looked at each other then bobby pulled out a map with five x's on it my eyes went wide "no your shitting me the demons are going there". i stood straight up "we have to go" i grabbed my keys from the counter "whoa whoa whoa Lexa whats going on". i turned to dean as he tried to stop me "Samuel colt made that trap en order to protect a doorway to hell so some one get me there now.

every one quickly got ready but i noticed Ceras was not so i walked over to her. "whats up chick thought you would be all over this like stank on shit" she laughed and shook her head. "if i wasn't pregnant i would be" i was floored "what im going to be a aunt, damn right you are not going sit stay be have". Sam walked up and i gave him the biggest hug in his life which made him laugh "im guessing you told her".

"damn right she told me next time baby new first end of the world later" this caused Ceras to laugh. "alright go you guys go save the world ill be safe here" i nodded and ran out of the house just after Sam after a debate and heavy game of rock paper sciccors we all loaded into the impala which just pissed me off. "god damn dean he is such a cheater" i heard him laughing next to me "i heard that"

i stuck my tongue out at him "good i have been gone for almost a year i missed my baby and so help you if you did anything to her while i was gone i will murder you". he just laughed "no one touched your car other then to clean it and do little things to it. i nodded "good now im going to take a nap wake me up when we get there" he nodded and i scooched down in the seat getting comfy my eyes shut and i fell into a dreamless sleep.

-a few hours later-

i felt some one shaking me violently, i swatted the hand away and snuggled close to the door again. "damn it Lexa wake up" after that i felt water tip on my head which made me jump awake. i glared at dean "i will kill you" he smiled and leaned foreword pressing his lips to mine which just made me melt.

"no you wont" he chuckled out as he pulled away from me. i growled and crawled out of the car everyone grabbed a hand gun the plan was to scare this man named Jake i felt weird holding a gun my training had me more prepared for fighting with out one. "guys i cant use this ill come into the fight later but i have a new way of fighting now" Dean gave me a weird look.

"alright Alexia if your sure" Bobby said more as a question i understood there confusion i used to be a gun nut. "yes im sure dont worry i will know when to come in you all should get into positions" dean gave me a hug before he ran into the grave yard with the rest. night had started to fall and i knew everything would happen soon.

not long after it was dark i felt a rumbling in the ground and the devils trap had fallen, the door to hell had opened. i made my way threw the trees i looked in the clearing as i did yellow eyes had taken the colt from dean. In the next second he sent dean flying into a tombstone "dean" Sam and i yelled out at the same time. yellow eyes pinned Sam to a tree i raised my hand to use my killing touch but i was frozen just before him.

"my my my if it isn't little Lexa bear where have you been sweetie we have all missed you" i spit in his face which caused him to frown. "oh now that wasn't nice i was going to shield your eyes when i killed your boy toy here but now your going to have to watch" he spun me around, dean and i shared some scared looks. i struggled against the hold i just got dean back and i was not losing him so soon not this way.

i was pulled away from yellow eyes just before he could do anything to him. not that i wasn't happy about it but i had wished it wasn't so hard i was flung to the ground. i looked up and saw John holding yellow eyes in smoke form, that didn't last long though i watched as he slithered back into his meat suit. that's when i heard the click of a gun and i looked over just as dean pulled the trigger.

everything seemed like it was moving slower until yellow eyes hit the ground and the gate was closed. we all turned to john who just smiled and looked like he was going to cry, i smiled and silently did a incantation to send him to heaven to live in peace. though in the middle of doing so my nose started bleeding and my head started pounding but i worked threw it until i knew it was done.

John must have known what i had done for him because he looked at me and smiled widely, i just smiled softly back as he disappeared into a white light. i gasped and put a hand to my head i knew i had to go back to the sanctuary i was not done learning but i wanted to spent just a few more moments with everyone. i wiped my nose and moved over to bobby and Ellen. "Lexa its so good to have you back we missed you so much"i knew Ellen was speaking for all of them because no one else would say it... well maybe dean.

"Ellen i missed you all as well but i cant stay im not done training i will be with in the next year i promise i will be back" bobby's face dropped. and i went to him and hugged him "i promise i will be back please believe me" he sighed and hugged me back. "if you dont come back within the next year you will be sorry got it you Idjit i laughed and nodded "i promise".

after saying good bye to them i walked over to Sam and dean just after they seemed to finish talking. "Sam, dean" i said softly to get there attention i was running out of time i needed to say good bye. "Lexa oh thank god your back" they both hugged me and i felt tears form. "im not back for good not yet but soon withing the year i will be back" the let go of e and dean nearly glared at me.

"im sorry i was only allowed back to help i promise i will be back soon" i stood on my tip toes and kissed Sam on the cheek. when i went to go kiss dean he turned from me i could see hurt and sadness in his eyes. i just closed my eyes and ran into the woods tears streaming down my face a light flashed as i entered the sanctuary again. i was going to finish this and get back to dean so i could show him how much i cared.


	13. Chapter 13

**i dont own anyone who shows up in the show sooo yeah on word sea ****brisket...muahahhahahah this is a m rated one and no i didnt got crazy smutliness its 2am for me i have no smutish**

* * *

It was the last day of my training and i knew i would go see Dean soon, if he still wanted to see me that is. I was sitting on the bed that had been mine for what seemed like eternity. i looked around the white and gold room taking it all in. all of the kingdom of heaven was like this except the parts that the human souls went to. I looked out the window all of the angels where in there normal looks.

I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed the memory of when i left still haunt me. i sighed and laid down dean turned away from me i hope we could still be salvaged i couldn't think of my life with out him. i closed my eyes willing myself to sleep when it did come it was dreamless and restless.

-the next day-

I landed outside of the junkyard and made my way to the door i just simply walked in and called out "honey im home". i smiled as i heard shuffling and hushed whispers i sat down at the table and took a bite out of what had to be Sams sandwich. "sorry boys did i interrupt your lunch" i said coolly as i heard them behind me. i knew they had all sorts of proving i wasn't a demon tests in there hand.

i stood up and faced them smiling "here let me" i took the silver knife dipped it in the holy water and cut my arm. they all seemed to relax a bit "man you guys are tense" i grumbled and ate the sandwich much to Sams dismay. "Lexa its good your back" i blinked and looked at dean he didn't sound right to me maybe he was still mad.

"oh uh sam come on you and me have that thing to kill" Sam looked confused and was about to say something when bobby shoved the sandwich i had been eating in his mouth. "crude but effective" i laughed out as bobby drug Sam out of the house leaving a very awkward moment behind them. "so your back now" Dean said trying to break the ice.

"Dean look im sorry i had to go it was training i know your mad at me" he shook his head at me. "no Lexa im not mad im just relieved i get to see you" i narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "why do you sound like you are saying good bye forever" Dean looked down then sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "i have 48 hours then im being dragged down to hell" i just blinked then started laughing.

"oh now that's a good one no seriously whats going on" i said after i calmed down. his so unlike dean serious face came on and i knew he wasn't kidding "what the hell dean" i yelled out. he sighed and wrapped his arms around me "please this is the only alone time we get OK don't fight with me not tonight". i looked up at him tears starting to form "why dean i just have to know why". he caressed my face gently "it was for Sam that night almost a year ago when we closed the gate to hell Sam was dead i couldn't live with out him and i didn't know when you where coming back if you where".

i lowered my head and looked at our feet "so you made a deal for him back right" dean forced me to look at him "yes and i would do it all again he is my brother i couldn't let him die". i sighed "i know you and him mean the world to each other" he smiled at me and leaned down kissing me gently. well that's how it started anyway it soon started getting deeper more passionate.

i felt his hands move from my cheeks down my neck and ended by cupping my breasts. i gasped a bit out of shock and pleasure just his touch was enough to send a shiver up my spine. Deans hands then slid down further to my waist my arms worked there way to wrapping around his neck. i let out a squeak as i was being lifted up off the ground.

i broke the kiss then and looked to see the couch becoming very near when i looked back at dean i was tossed on the couch. i let out a oomph but that's all i got out before deans mouth captured mine again. he nipped on my bottom lip wanting my mouth to open. i smirked inside my head and decided i wouldn't let him, i let my hands trace over his torso feeling the muscles underneath.

his kisses where getting more feverish and i could tell he was losing patients with me and not giving into him. i nipped his lip playfully he growled but before i could laugh at him his warm hands slowly crawling up my inner thigh and as soon as it got high enough i gasped which gave him clearance to use that pro tongue of his to show me just how little i knew about kissing.

his tongue played with mine as his hands roamed areas that haven't been touched in years. his fingers stroked my sensitive nub which caused another gasp then a groan as he continued to play with the sensitive area. i pressed my body to his he smiled and moved away which me pout which he just laughed at me and moved to me pulling off my shorts and underwear off.

i growled at him and pulled him to me by his belt loops i then started fiddling with his pants pulling them down. he smirked at me and pulled my shirt off i smiled at him and pulled my bra off. before the white Lacey hit the ground his mouth was on my nipple licking and sucking on it i groaned. his hands where touching every inch of my exposed skin i squirmed under his hands and mouth.

he worked on me slowly driving me nuts i ran my fingernails on his back "Dean please god now". he chuckled and shifted pulling his boxers down i kept him close not wanting him to leave me at all. as soon as he could he was inside me filling me making me moan out his name. "oh god Dean" i moaned in his ear as he started thrusting. he grunted his body moving over mine just as i thought he was going to drive me crazy with the slow torturous speed he was doing he speed up.

my back arched my nails dug in deeper into his back as he drove deeper and harder into me "oh god Lexa im going to explode". if this was any other time i would have laughed at some funny image in my head but right now i was to busy being driven insane by feelings of pleasure and contempt. as i felt my self reaching my climax i was seeing stars then he drove me over the edge with one final deep thrust.

i cried out his name in pleasure as his hot seed filled me, i clung to him not wanting to let him go. we where breathing hard looking in each others eyes not paying attention to anything else. "holy mother of god im sorry" i froze and tilted my head back and saw both Sam and Bobby standing there. "well hi guys how long you been there" dean said with his normal charming smile.

Sam just walked out red as a tomato i couldn't help but giggle as bobby said something about burning the couch or the house when we where done. as they both laughed dean stood up. "well i know they will be gone how about we have fun on my last night" i socked him in the arm and ran upstairs as he chased me pinching my ass when he could.

we spent all night enjoying pleasure we couldn't even think of when our brains and bodies where mush we laid down he fell asleep preatty fast. i laid there listenign to his heart beat feeling his chest rise and fall. i fell asleep to that bliss no matter how short lived it may be.


End file.
